Travelin' Soldier
by holdmetight123
Summary: first song fic. I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone... kibahina oneshot


**A/N: My first song fic! I've been working on my other stories so I had absolutely no time fore stuff like this. But when I heard the song "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks, I just had to do it. Please r&r!!**

Hinata was working overtime in the little café in town when her friend and former team mate, Kiba, walked in.

"I'll have a regular coffee, extra cream please," he said in a quieter voice than usual.

Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair 

"Hey Kiba," said Hinata with a smile, "what's gotten you down in the dumps?"

"I'll tell you after your shift."

And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

They walked on the beach, talking about everything but what Kiba said was important.

"Let's go sit down, okay Hinata?"

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?

"I'm going off on an extremely dangerous mission. I don't want you to worry about, alright? I'll right to you everyday. Are you okay Hinata?"

She had started to cry. Her one and only love would be leaving her. He might not come back at all. They sat there until the sun went down and they had to go home.

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

_Dear Hinata-chan,March 25, 2007_

_I miss you so much. Our mission is to defend the border and wait until the enemy declares war. At the rate they're going, we might be here for a while. The only reason our village is defending the Land of Waves is because they don't have any trained ninja. All in all, this mission isn't as hard as I thought it would be._

_Love you always,_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Dear Hinata-chanMarch 30, 2007_

_I am sorry that I haven't written in so long. The enemy has declared war. Their arms seem to originate from the U.S.A. They will be hard to defeat, but we will win, and I'll come home to you. I think that I might have to help out Naruto. He never thinks before he acts. It could get us all killed._

_Love you forever,_

_ Kiba Inuzuka_

_P.S. I won't be able to write for a while. We don't want to give away our position to the enemy, if I sent you a letter, it would be suicide._

So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

_Dear Miss Hinata Hyuuga:April 28, 2007_

_As leader of the military squad in the Land of the Waves, it is my duty to tell you that Private Kiba Inuzuka will be coming home before the rest of the troops. He served and fought bravely. You have our deepest apologies to you and his family._

_Sincerely,_

_ Kakashi Hatake_

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair


End file.
